A typical image marking device, such as a printer, has an enclosure for enclosing the components of the image marking device, including a suitable print head. Recorder medium is held in a cassette or supply tray partially inserted into the image marking device for supplying the recorder medium to the print head. In this regard, a "picker" mechanism engages the recorder medium held in the supply tray and suitably feeds the recorder medium to the print head. In one type of image marking device, dye donor web containing dye therein is brought into contact with the recorder medium and heat activated by the print head to transfer the dye to the recorder medium in order to print an output image on the recorder medium.
The enclosure and the supply tray define an exterior envelope of the image marking device. However, the supply tray typically projects substantially outwardly from the enclosure. This configuration of the typical image marking device enlarges the exterior envelope of the image marking device. This is undesirable because the enlarged envelope increases the footprint of the image marking device. It is desirable, therefore, to reduce the exterior envelope of the image marking device.
Image marking devices available in the art commonly possess a recorder medium supply tray. One such image marking device and associated supply tray is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,972 titled "Automatic Cut Sheet Feeding Unit" issued Nov. 18, 1975 in the name of Shigehiro Komori, et al. This patent discloses an automatic cut sheet feeding device provided with a cut sheet box with an open top. The box is allowed to move vertically when the number of sheets has been reduced. However, this patent does not disclose an image marking device adapted to reduce an exterior envelope thereof.
Therefore, what has long been needed is an image marking device adapted to reduce an exterior envelope thereof.